


Taking it Slow

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, Concerned Sam, Cuddling, Cute, Day drinking, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Developing Relationship, Drunk Castiel, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hangover, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Napping, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Season/Series 12, Staying In, Supportive Sam, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam finds Cas drunk early in the morning and tries to help. Cas confesses the reason why he's drinking and Dean overheard.





	Taking it Slow

Cas looked like hell. He’d let his beard grow out and his hair was more wild and unkempt than usual. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before and there was a nearly empty bottle of tequila in front of him, no glass. He was chugging from the source.

 

“Cas? Are you drunk?” Sam asked him at ten in the morning.

 

“That was the goal,” he replied in a flat, grim tone. Sam hadn’t seen him like that in years. He pulled a chair out and turned it to straddle it. 

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“I am not comfortable with that, Sam.”

 

“Look, I think I get it. Dying is hard. Been there a couple times. Coming back is harder. And your last go at being human sucked. That’s on me and Dean and we promise you,  _ swear  _ to you it’s not gonna happen again. You’re home with your family, us and Jack.”

 

Cas scrubbed his fuzzy face and wobbled a little in his seat. “That’s not why I’m drinking.”

 

Sam reached out for him. “Dude, we’re brothers, right? You can come to me about anything. I just wanna help, okay?”

 

“Sam, I love you. As my brother. But this is beyond helping.”

 

“I love you too, Cas. That’s why I’m worried. Just tell me. Even if I can’t help you might feel better talking about it.”

 

Cas slunk down in his seat. “Fine. I thought things would be different. Dean was so happy to see me when I returned but…”

 

Sam’s face fell. “It was bad this time, Cas. The worst I’d seen him. It was almost a relief seeing him so...angry. I think it broke him. He’s still in the middle of processing his grief.”

 

“You don’t understand, Sam. I’m in love with him.”

 

Sam looked down. “I know,” he said softly.

 

“You know?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I see the way you look at him. It really hit home when I heard you say it in the barn.”

 

Cas broke into tears, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Sam rushed around to grab him into a hug. “I thought...I thought he loved me too. He barely looks at me.”

 

“I  _ do _ love you, Cas. With all my heart,” Dean said softly behind them. He’d walked into the tail end of the conversation.

 

“Then why?” Cas bawled. 

 

Dean settled in next to him and put an arm around him. “I’m scared, Cas. I’ve lost you so many times. I just keep seeing you on the ground…”

 

Cas sniffled and hiccupped. “I’m here, Dean. I’m here and I want to be with you more than anything. You’re why I came back.”

 

“Cas, I’m not saying I don’t want you. I’m saying I’m not the guy you want right now. I’m too fucked up.”

 

“I’ve always wanted you, even when you were cursed with the mark. Look at me. Day drinking and crying on Sam’s shoulder. You don’t think I’m fucked up, too? Why can’t we be fucked up together?”

 

Dean huffed a quiet laugh. “ _ That _ ’ _ s _ healthy. You won’t feel like that once you sober up.”

 

“Felt like it before I started drinking.”

 

Sam stood to leave them alone. “You guys need to talk this out. You belong together.”

 

Dean caught his arm. “Thanks, Sammy.” He pulled Cas up out of his seat. “Come on, you need a nap, sleep this off.” He guided Cas down the hall to his room and helped him out of his hoodie and shoes. Cas grumbled as he was tucked in.

 

“Dean? Stay. Please?”

 

“Okay.” He positioned himself behind Cas on top of the covers and put an arm around his waist. It didn’t take long for Cas to pass out and start lightly snoring.

 

A couple hours later Cas stirred with a massive headache and a dry mouth. His stomach gurgled. He noticed there was still a warm body in bed with him. Dean had dozed off. He carefully extracted himself and made his way to the bathroom. 

 

Dean found him on his knees, praying to the almighty porcelain god. “Thinking about cutting back on the binge drinking?”

 

“No more benders.”

 

“I’ll go put on a pot of coffee.”

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

He rinsed out his mouth in the sink and found Dean sitting in the kitchen with two cups of coffee and a bottle of aspirin. 

 

“Listen, about earlier…” Dean started. Cas cringed. “No...it’s not bad news, okay? I still don’t consider myself Mr. Right but, can we just take it slow? Like, no seeing other people and spending more time together?”

 

“I’m amenable to that.”

 

“Then we get into hand holding and kissing?”

 

“I see no reason to wait for that, seeing as we are exclusive.”

 

Dean blushed and smiled. “Yeah, guess not. At least wait out the hangover. We could go on a date or something.”

 

“I’ve never been on one.”

 

“I know. How ‘bout a movie?”

 

“I think I’d like that.” Cas smiled at him. 

 

***

 

Sam returned later with Jack and a couple pizzas. He checked Cas’ room first to see how he was doing but he wasn’t there. Next was Dean’s but it was also empty. He took a chance and went to his own room, listening first in case the assholes were defiling his bed instead of one of their own. Just low sounds of his television.

 

He opened the door slowly and peeked in. A warm smile spread across his face. Dean and Cas were sitting on his bed, Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder. There was a mostly empty bowl of popcorn on his nightstand and they were holding hands.

 

“Hey guys. We brought back some pizza,” he announced. “What’s up?”

 

Dean grinned. “Hope you don’t mind, we’re on a date and you have the big screen.”

 

“Movie date, huh? Cute. Keep it PG in here, alright?” He pulled the door closed behind him.

 

“PG?” Cas squinted as he asked.

 

“He means no fooling around on his bed, but a couple kisses are no big deal.”

 

“Are you planning on kissing me at the end of our date? I believe that is customary.”

 

“Shuddup and finish the movie.”

  
Twenty minutes later Dean leaned in for a chaste kiss as the credits rolled.


End file.
